


nice legs daisy dukes makes a man go

by TheVillageWitch



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, M/M, also i am so sorry for the title, himawari i am so sorry you didnt show up but you are chief engineer and this is very short, i could not think of something better, this is just a drabble. dont take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillageWitch/pseuds/TheVillageWitch
Summary: Sometimes the captain does not focus on what he should. A drabble from a Star Trek au.





	nice legs daisy dukes makes a man go

**Author's Note:**

> [[ oh gods, i completely forgot to add the description!!! ]]  
> the start trek au no one asked for!!!  
> is this me coping with the lack of holic??? probably, but i can't really blame clamp because it's clear card and damn, that's like going back to the '99 so yeap...

“Whatever it is, the answer is no.”

“I–“

“No. The answer is still no.”

Doumeki fixed his gaze on Watanuki and the commander held his gaze. After 10 seconds of silence, the captain asked “Why?”

“Because whenever you ‘have an idea’ it always ends up being something illogical, incredible risky, extremely dangerous and illegal!” The stupid was implied. ”But somehow everyone goes along with it because 'oh my god, the captain had an idea, waaaaiiiii’, and at the end I am the one that ends up cleaning the aftermath, your aftermath. Look, I know how hard it is for you to have an idea, especially a good one, but it would be truly appreciated if you didn’t just blurt out the first nonsense that came to your mind. Think of your crew, of their safety! Th…”

Doumeki stared. The rest of whatever Watanuki was saying was lost to the shape of his mouth, the extravagant movement of arms and hands, and the shade of blue of his eyes. He wondered what it would feel to have that mouth closed, not screaming, speaking the true and not lies about its owner; to be able to reach and touch those hands, take them in his, smell them, kiss them, hold them close to his heart, to feel them on his skin, sliding down his shoulders, his back, scratching. He wondered how much more beautiful would those eyes be if he could look at them closer; how it would feel to gaze at them and have them gaze back with little to no space between them. But above everything he wondered how it would feel to caress the eyelids and the skin under those eyes, to trace the line of those cheekbones, that neck. He wante–

“Captain, you’re doing it again.” Doumeki quietly grunted as his assistant’s whisper brought him back to reality. He mentally thanked his grandfather for always making him meditate to train his spirit and inner self, and made a mental note to visit him as soon as they went back to Earth, the things they needed to talk were better talked personally. He also silently cursed himself for slipping again. It was becoming more difficult to focus with every time it happened; but this was his job and he would see it done. “How many peaceful courses of action do we have?” He finally asked.

For a second, Watanuki looked mildly shocked at being interrupted mid-rant but recovered immediately. “3, at least.”

“Then we do them.” Whoops, another slip. By the corner of his left eye he saw the scandalous expression painted on Watanuki’s face and felt a little bit of satisfaction. “If they attack, we do it my way.” 

“If they– That’s what I’m trying to avoid!” Watanuki went on a quietly session of complaining to himself and Doumeki couldn’t help but laugh at how his life had turned out to be exactly the contrary to what he had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand its done, i posted it and can now die in peace. yes, i know, no himawari, if it's worth something, she's chief engineer and will appear later... i guess. 
> 
> this started as a full fic with plot buuut i am not very good with keeping up with things so instead i wrote a drabble; i don't really want to post one or two chapters of a fic only to update one year later or worse, not be able to keep writing it. i do have plans to keep writing more drabbles but i cannot guarantee they will be constant
> 
> anyway, let me know if any of you actually liked this...


End file.
